1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip assembly and, more particularly, to a grip assembly for a jump rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional jump rope comprises a rope and two grips mounted on two opposite ends of the rope. Thus, a user's two hands can hold the two grips to revolve the rope in circles so as to achieve an exercising effect. However, the user doesn't know the jump number exactly, so that he/she cannot precisely evaluate the calories of consumption during the jumping process, thereby limiting the exercising effect of the jump rope. In addition, the conventional jump rope only has a single function, thereby limiting the versatility of the jump rope.